Meeting you at the age of 7
by inupup-kagkitty
Summary: [COMPLETE]what happens when kagome falls fown the well when shes only 7?and life turns upside down once she goes away... ! EVERY ONE IS 7! and many adventures happen!R&R enjoy! inukag
1. birthday girl

Heyyyy! This is my second fic, dunno if you'll like it but anyways review!

This story signifies what would happen if inuyasha and kagome had met when they were young.

Oka-san= mother

Hoari= kimono

Kagome a 7-year-old girl was looking out her window smiling at the wind that was rustling in her hair. She sighed, tomorrow was her 8th birthday and she was pretty tall too, and her mom was getting everything ready for her and her friends.

It had been hard for kagome since her father had died not too long ago and that the fact that her mother had another child, 3-year-old Souta Higurashi. Now the sun was setting, and kagome was watching as the sky faded into a dark purple.... then pitch black. She had always loved to watch the sunset every night; she hadn't done so in a while due to the death of her father

"Okay Kagome, time for bed, you don't want to be tired for your birthday tomorrow! Now do you?" said Kagome's mom from the Kitchen

"Okay Oka-san!" and she hurried upstairs to get ready to go to bed, brushed her teeth put on her new pajama's her mother had gotten her for her birthday, Dark blue with silver stars on it. And she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

DREAM

Where was she? She was definitely not in her room anymore. She decided to walk over and see where she was. Then she saw a small village and decided to see if they could help her.

"Hello?" she shouted but no one replied, they all seemed to not hear her, she was really beginning to get scared.

Then she saw a boy there, he was wearing a red hoari and had silver hair and was walking slowly to the village. He asked someone there something but the person just yelled and other villagers hit rocks on his head, probably telling him to go away. So he did. He ran and ran and ran. Kagome decided to follow him and ask him what was wrong. He finally stopped after he was as far way as he could be from the village and hoped on a tree and started crying.

Kagome now felt sorry for the young boy, seeing that he was thin and had many scars on him, probably from the village people hitting hit and throwing things at him.

Well, Kagome decided to go up the tree and make him feel better, somehow. But just when she took another step forward....

"Kagome.... kagome.... wake up kagome...." She heard

She shot up to see her mother holding up a beautiful new mini skirt that was pink and was like her school one, but had lace on the bottom of it and a matching top.

"Thank you so much Oka-san!" said Kagome and threw her arms around her mother

"Your welcome, but hurry now and get ready, we still have some last minute decorating to do" said her mother

"Yes Oka-san" she said and with that her mother left the dress on her bed and left.

Kagome took the outfit and quickly put it on, she also went to the bathroom and got out her pink hair band and put her hair up in a ponytail.

He quickly ran down stairs and saw all the decorations and let out a small "oh!"

"There were pink, blue and purple balloons everywhere, and Present from her grandpa, Mother and souta, Mother must have bought something and put it under the name 'Souta' to think that he had gotten it for her.

"I'm ready!" she yelled out to her mom from the stairs. Her mother came out and looked at her "You look wonderful!" said her mom pleasantly while setting dawn a batch of fresh out of the oven, home made chocolate cookies

DING DONG...

"I'll get it!" yelled kagome 'must be my friends!' she thought and opened the door

"Hi Yuki! Hi Ayumi! Hi Sakura! Hi Riyu! Hi Rin!" said kagome cheerfully

"Happy birthday!" they all chanted and pilled the presents on kagome's hands and went in and sat down.

"Thanks" she said almost falling down by the amount of presents on her hands, and set them down beside the table "Cookie?" she said pointing at the batch of fresh baked cookies.

"Thanks" said everyone and took ate them all

TWO HOURS LATER

It was finally time for presents after they had all just eaten strawberry cake made by kagome's mom "Okay mine first!" said Rin handing her the small package, kagome opened it

"Oh thank you so much Rin!" she said looking at the blue floral bracelet made with crystals

"Okay now let's see my present Kagome" said Grandpa leading her outside

"Ta-Da!" said her grandpa pointing to a new pink bike (what is it with pink?!?!)

"Oh I love it," said Kagome with a glint in her eye

Review plz! And I accept negative reviews too! How would you feel if you wrote a whole story in most of your time and no one tells you that they like it or not!!! You would think that you wasted your time! Grrrrr REVIEW NOW please?


	2. down the well

OMG!!! Thank you for the reviews I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! And I will keep writing!

Kagome woke up and looked around "what should I do today?" she said to her cat buyo, who was sitting right next to her. Buyo wasn't interested though, he just yawned and got off the bed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast

"Lazy cat" she giggled and looked at the pile of presents from her birthday the day before and thought of her bike "Oh!" she would ride her bike outside today! She got her backpack and filled it with goodies and some ready to eat ramen

So she quickly jumped off her pink bed and got out her school clothes, she didn't want to get her new clothes dirty now with grass stains, since she didn't know how to ride her bike that well. When she was done she headed down the stirs and saw her mother making breakfast with one hand and carrying souta with the other. She sniffed the air

"Mmmm...sausages!" she said but no, she had no time, she had to try her bike! So she ran and grabbed a piece of toast and headed for the door "BYE MOM!"

"Where are you going kagome?" yelled her mom from the kitchen

"Outside to try my new bike!" she yelled back

"What about breakfast?" yelled her mother

Kagome waved the piece of toast in the air and her mother saw

"Okay kagome but you know the rules, no wandering of at dark, no talking to strangers, no-

"MOOOOOM!" Kagome whined, it had been at least her hundredth time she had heard the rules

"Okay buy something for yourself if you get hungry!" she shouted, but kagome was already out the door

She ran until she saw her bike, she loved it, but only one problem....

"Okay how do I ride this thing?" she said and tried to gain balance but only ended up falling backwards "EEEEEK!" she screamed as she rolled over before the bike hit her

"Okay one more time...

She slowly brought the bike back up; she sat on it and...............yes! She didn't fall "Okay then...1.......2.....2 and a half.......3!"

She was off but still didn't have much balance as she went to the grocery alley

"WATCH OUT MISS!" she yelled at a lady in purple with a stroller

"Woooooooow!" she was flying through the alley not knowing how to stop "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Oh no. She was heading towards the goshibonku tree she was going to crash! She was gonna-

She steered at the right time "Okay I think im getting the hang of this!" she said proud

But then she hit a rock and went flying into a well she had seen before, and were rumors that there were spirits in there

"Ohhh nooo! Not there! ANYWHERE but the well!" she screamed

BAM

She went right in with her bike

"IM GONNA DIE!!!!" she started crying, but suddenly a blue light surrounded her and before she knew it she was safely on the well's ground.

She threw her bike up and got up herself

"Wow, were am I?" she looked around, "Im definitely not in Tokyo anymore!"

Kagome saw a nearby village and decided to ask for help, but they did not look to friendly and now she was suddenly scared to ask but, what was this?

She looked at the village and there stood a boy with a red hoari and silvery hair asking the man at a village...

"Excuse me sir, umm... do you think I can have an apple from your stand?" said the boy and tugged on the man's sleeve

The man finally turned around"Wha- OH MY GOD VILLAGERS!!! VILLAGERS!!! ATTACK!" he said, and al the villagers did, they threw rocks a him and sticks and yelled 'go away demon!' and 'we shall not let you hurt us!'

The boy ran, he ran until he was as far away as he could get from those people, he jumped on a low tree branch and started to cry out loud

It was just like her dream; the boy had many scratches and bruises, and was very thin

She took a step forward, no, no one called out her name "Umm e-excuse me are y-you all right?" said kagome looking at the boy

He looked up and had fear in his eyes he was scared

CLIFFHANGER!!!! Or is it? Hm... well now I g2g cuz I need to go eat something, keep the reviews coming! And if I don't get at least one good review, saying that that person like my chapter and story I might not continue REVIEEEEWWWW


	3. candy and wounds

Okay I first wanna thank inuchibi 49015 for the great review! And anyways, on with the story,

He looked at her with fear in his eyes, and even more anger and suddenly....

BAM

He fell back wards from the tree, kagome let out a small gasp at ran to the boy he quickly stood up and crossed his arms to look at least a bit brave,

"W-what do you want? Go away!" he said rudely taking a step back

"I just fell through this well and I got lost and I thought I would ask someone for help, but I see the people here aren't very friendly, and well, then I saw you were hurt and I thought I could help you?" Kagome said and suddenly saw doggy white ears on top of his head and saw he had long claws and she suddenly, too, was afraid

"You have dog ears!" she said reaching out to touch them but he just hit her hand away and put a protective hand around his ears "I'm sorry, I'm Kagome, what's your name?" she said putting on a sweet smile

"I-Inuyasha" he said looking her over to see if she had any weapons, then he spotted her bike and quickly ran behind the tree trunk and went in a tree branch and held the tree

Kagome saw him and wondered what was wrong now? "Get down here! You're going to get hurt!" she said pointing a finger to the ground while looking at the strange boy (inuyasha)

"Get your weapon away from me! I didn't do anything to you!" he said about to cry

"I don't have a weapon though!" she said looking around

"What's that then?" he yelled pointing at her pink bike

"My bike! Hey you want to ride it? Here look it's easy!" She said to him and quickly got on her bike and started wobbling in circles round the tree and fell off "WOOOW!"

"Okay maybe it's not that easy after all, but my mother says that practice makes perfect!" Kagome said cheerfully "Please come down! Let's play a game, OH! I know! We can play tag!" she said jumping up and down

She wanted to play with him? No one ever wanted to play with him; they were always too scared that he might hurt him, but why would she want to play with a mere hanyou?

"Okay how do you play this... tag?" he said jumping off the tree branch and taking a few steps closer and still checking for any sign of weapons

"Okay, Someone is it-

"What's it!?" said inuyasha taking a step back, being to afraid to even find out what horrible thing they do to the person that is 'it'

"Well maybe I should make it more clear, okay someone has to touch the other person on the shoulder or something while they try to run away so the person doesn't touch them, and when the other person DOSE touch the other person they have to try to touch the other person who touched them!" she said hoping he had got that clear

"....."

"Ready set go!" she shouted and touched inuyasha on the shoulder who winced in pain

"Oh im sorry I forgot! You got wounds! Here let me help!" she got her backpack from the little basket on her bike and zipped it open, inuyasha just tilted his head sideways to hear the awkward sound of 'ziiiiiiiiip'

"Okay I just have to find my bandages...." She searched through her bag and put out apples, gum drops, and all different kinds of candy and a bar of caramilk chocolate, and her all-time favorite: sour balls

Inuyasha didn't know what the other things were but he looked hypnotized at all the red apples in the pile

Then Kagome got the bandages and walked towards him "Uhh... Inuyasha?" she said moving her hand in front of his face, and saw he was looking at the apples "Oh, do you want one?" and got an apple from the pile and gave it to him, he quickly took it and started with a huge bite and kept on eating the apple

"Wow you must have been really hungry!" Kagome giggled, "Try these!" she said and handed him a package of gumdrops and he tore it open and looked at the colorful gummy's and ate one, and smiled at kagome, revealing fangs

"Oh!" she said looking at his fangs, inuyasha quickly stopped smiling, and handed her the bag of gumdrops and said a little "sorry about that"

Kagome just gave the bag back to him, "For you! There's a lot more where that came from!" she smiled and got some gumdrops for herself and an apple, to be healthy of course.

Inuyasha looked at the little girl and wondered why she was so nice to him, and why he had gotten all this food from her "Why aren't you afraid of me?" he said putting down the bag of candy

"Why would I be afraid?" she said tilting her head sideways

"Well, I am a half-demon, and my father was the great inutaisha!" inuyasha said

"You are? Oh that explains the ears and the claws, and fangs" and she looked in his eyes "and your amber eyes, and your silver hair! And your fangs" she said smiling

"So you're not afraid?" he said amazed

"No" she shook her head "I like your ears they're cute!" she said cheerfully

Cute? She thought his ears were cute? Most people thought they were a sign of evil! This girl...kagome...was very different. But he didn't mind

She just laughed and said "now to your wounds" she picked up her bandages and pulled his sleeve up revealing tons of wounds "Hmm...this might be harder than I thought

Good chapter? You like? No like? I would appreciate some reviews please!!!


	4. Why cant we be friends?

Okay people I cannot stand the pressure! I just started 4 stories at once; meeting you at the age of 7,13 going on 3o (inuyasha and kagome style), Remember me? And family secrets. LET ME BE!!!! But thanks for the fab reviews...

KatieCutie; writing a story heh? I would read it if you told me but the pressure of writing all these stories is killing me, but I will first write this one thanks to the reviewers

Baby kagome: yes I will write

Forbiddenloveforahanyou: you think it's wonderful!!!! Thank yooou

Dark-Tear: CLIFFY'S ARE MY FAVORITE

Okay now on with the story..............

"Okay done," said kagome, now almost out of rolls of bandages

"Thanks" said inuyasha feeling better, especially since he ate something

Inuyasha now was mostly covered with bandages and almost looked like a mummy.

"Let's go take a walk!" said kagome getting up and putting the bandages in her bag.

"Umm...Okay" said inuyasha, not too sure. He got up and for once in his life he felt good. He felt good to have someone to talk to after all these years of pain and misery.

Kagome looked at him as they started walking.

'Look what those villagers have done to him, He was just asking for some food! I can't believe there are people so cruel to a kid like that

"Inuyasha" said kagome to break the silence

"Yeah" he said looking at her

"Why where those villagers yelling at you and throwing things at you just because you asked for something to eat? Said kagome looking at inuyasha whose ears now flopped down

He sighed "No one likes a hanyou, I've never even met another hanyou before, hanyou's have no place in the world, they won't be accepted by demon's because they think that hanyou's are too weak, I can't be accepted by humans, because they always think that were either going to kill them or put a curse on them, I mean, demon's that come to villages are begged by humans for the demon not to kill them, and the demon gets what he wants and leave without getting a scratch, I had to make a place for myself in the world since no one would let me make a place with them" said inuyasha and sighed again

"What about your family? They care about you, right?" said kagome feeling sad for inuyasha he had nowhere to go!

"Well, my father died trying to save my mother, and my mother died of a disease, and my grandpa didn't want a hanyou in his palace so he send my mother and I away, My mother died a few months later of a sickness, and I had no where to go." Said Inuyasha, he was so surprised that kagome cared what happened to him

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" said kagome, hoping he did

"Yes, but he was a full youkai, he didn't like me either" said inuyasha shrugging

Kagome thought for a few minutes as she tried to ride her bike and got an idea to make him happy

"Do you want to be friends?" said kagome cheerfully at the little hanyou

He stopped "What did you say?" he said, to make sure of what he heard, she couldn't have just said for them to be friends

"Do you want to be friends? We can travel with each other, you see, I don't have a place to go either, I'm lost" said kagome looking at him with a sweet smile

No one had asked him to be friends before! "O-okay! We can be friends," he said smiling

"Great! Okay first Let's go to a shelter, it's getting dark!" said kagome running under a tree

"How about here?" said inuyasha pointing a clawed finger to a tree that seemed to be bent side ways so much that you can go under it

"Wow, okay!" said kagome running the tree with inuyasha on her tail

Go sesshy!!!! I love fluffy!! Review!! And o yes, Sango and Miroku will be here soon


	5. Demon exterminator

Oh my god!! I wrote 6 chapters all for different stories today! Im so proud of me!

NO REVIEWS NO STORY!!!!! REMEMBER THAT! I would like everyone who reads my chapters and stories to review or I just might stop typing, cuz I got 3 more stories to type ya know! So I would like to feel like people actually READ it

Inuyasha suddenly woke up and looked around and saw kagome asleep beside him, so it all wasn't a dream, he really now had a friend!

"Don't move or else you'll be exterminated!!!" said a voice beside him

Inuyasha turned his head to see a huge boomerang right in front of his face 'here we go again' he thought

"If you move I'll cal the villagers, too!" said the girl and brought back her boomerang

Inuyasha looked at her, She had a high ponytail and a youkai exterminator suit on with a fire cat beside her growling

"Calm down, Kilala" Said the girl

"How dare you try to hurt someone that young girl there?" She shouted, and kagome suddenly woke up and looked sleepily at the other girl

"What's going on?" said Kagome standing up

"I'm saving you from this half-breed hanyou here!" she said

"Don't call him that!" kagome shouted back in her face

Inuyasha looked at the two and looked at kagome 'she stood up for me? No one would do that for a hanyou!'

"Well I'm going to save you now by fighting this hanyou and making him leave" said the demon fighter, a bit too proud of herself

"But he didn't do anything to me!" said kagome

".... Oh" she said

"Hi I'm kagome!" said kagome cheerfully

"I'm Sango and this is Kilala!" said the girl

"Introduce yourself inuyasha" kagome whispered

"I'm Inuyasha," he said, not paying any attention to them

"You want to be friends with us?" (Awwww) said kagome

"Sure! That would be great" said Sango

"But I thought we were friends, kagome!" said inuyasha, now very hurt

"You can have more than one friend! That's the great thing about it! We can all be friends" said kagome jumping up and down

"Really?" said inuyasha joyous at the thought

"Ya!" said Sango

"So where do you live Sango-chan?" asked kagome

"Well...I'm kinda lost now" Said Sango

"Me too!" said Kagome

So they all played tag for an hour until Sango sat down and said, "I'm hungry!! I haven't eaten for hours!"

"SNACK TIME" Shouted Kagome and went to quickly get her backpack and open it out and dumped everything in front of them

"AAAAAAAA" said Sango

"Want to try a sour ball?" asked Kagome handing her one and then giving one to Inuyasha

"On the count of three we put them in our mouths and see who can keep it in their mouth the longest!"

"Okay, but why?" asked Inuyasha checking his red sour ball

Kagome giggled "You'll see...1...2...3!"

They all put it in there mouths

Inuyasha and Sango winced and spat out the candy and started to run around like crazy while Kagome laughed and ate the candy. "HA I WIN" she started to jump around and said:

"AGAIN"

"NOOOOO!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled

"I'm the winner! Na nana naaa, naaa!" kagome bragged

"FREEZE OR I WILL SUCK ALL OF YOU IN!"

Can you guess whom? Review to tell me and see if you're right, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	6. Monk

This is amazing!! The reviews I got r great people! And to everyone who guessed Miroku, I would say your names but it would take too long, YES IT'S MIROKU!!! And by the way. Wolf of fire was the first person to guess Miroku, and why? Did I make it that obvious? (Everyone nods) okay you really didn't have to answer me

"STOP OR I"LL SUCK YOU IN!!" soon Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kilala turned there attention to a boy with purple robes who was aiming his hand which was covered with a purple material and prayer beads which the boy's other hand held tight on, and black hair which was just long enough to be pulled into a short ponytail

They all looked at him for a while with complete silence and started to burst out laughing

"HAHAHAHA AHAH HA!" they all laughed

"And what may I ask is so funny?" said the boy, keeping a stern face

"You'll suck us up? Giggle with what? Your hand?" said inuyasha, and they all laughed even harder on the ground

"No really! Look!" The boy removed the prayer beads and a purple light surrounded his hand and his 'hand' went crazy and started aiming all over the place while it sucked in everything

"EEEEK!" kagome screamed and ducked, followed by inuyasha, then Sango then Kilala

"Okay we believe you now! Make it stop before we all get sucked in" Yelled Sango through her hands, on the ground

He quickly covered it with his prayer beads and everyone stood up very slowly and looked around, to see barely any grass or trees around them, there was like this huge circle of nothing but dirt.

"Wow" said Kagome

"Uhh...Sorry about that" said the boy nervously rubbing the back of his head

"It's okay!" said kagome cheerfully

"What are you talking about? He almost killed us!" inuyasha shouted, 'how can she be so cheerful all the time?' he thought

"He didn't mean to!" said Sango and looked at the boy "did you?" she took a step back

"No I'm sorry" said the boy

"So what's your name?" asked Kagome jumping up and down non-stop

"I'm Miroku, I'm a monk" He greeted

"A monk?" said Kagome curiously

"Aren't you too young?" asked Sango, across from inuyasha who seemed to not be a part of the conversation

"Hey, you got to start somewhere!" Said Miroku

"But aren't Monks supposed to be bald?" asked Kagome

"Well.... yes I think.... at least every monk I know is bald" said Miroku thoughtfully

"Then shave your head!" said Kagome continuing jumping

"What? No way!" said Miroku putting a protective hand over his head

Kagome came over and put an arm around his shoulder "I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship!"

Inuyasha quickly jumped up at the phrase "But I thought us three-

"Meow!"

"Sorry, Kilala," said inuyasha looking at her "I thought us four were friends!" he shouted

"You can always have more, you know!" said Kagome

Now inuyasha was really confused, he did not understand this 'friend' thing at all, it was too complicated

Miroku slowly started to bring his hand up while kagome was still holding his shoulder and then kagome saw him and quickly jumped away

"What are you doing?" she yelled

"Just stretching my arm!" Miroku said innocently

"I thought you had enough stretching after sucking up everything around us!" said inuyasha pointing around them

"Hey it was an accident!" he yelled back

They all started laughing, well, everyone but Miroku

"I don't get it! What's so funny?" yelled Miroku

Done. Review. Must sleep


	7. Worst nightmare

So, I'm awake, got 42 reviews, and I'm happy! Can you imagine Miroku bald?

Thinking

EWWW

It was dark outside and they all went under the bent tree to sleep, in case it rained in the middle of the night

Inuyasha looked around him, to his friends, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku,

MEOW

Oh, sorry Kilala, and there other friend, Kilala,

Inuyasha slowly fell asleep, unaware of anything or anyone around him....

INUYASHA'S DREAM

WHAM

He had fallen on the ground, but where was he? He looked around

There was dead cut down trees and everything was purple, with a purple, thin layer of mist on the ground

"H-hello?" he said, it echoed, but no one answered

"Kagome? Sango? Miroku? Kilala? Where is everyone?" The hanyou yelled

Then he saw kagome in a light, then Sango, then Miroku, then Kilala

"Oh there you are!" said inuyasha and ran to them, but slowly they all turned their backs and disappeared in the purple mist, and left inuyasha to stand there, alone and scared...

KAGOME'S DREAM

WHAM

"OW!" she yelled

"Kagome!" yelled some familiar voice; slowly kagome turned around it was her mother! She wasn't lost!

"MOTHER!" yelled kagome and started to run, but she seemed frozen and couldn't move, slowly her mother disappeared in the purple mist, which surrounded her, and her mother was gone

"M-mama?" said kagome, her voice echoed, and she burst out crying, memories, memories of how sometimes she had told her mother she hated her, and said she wished that she was never her own mother, came back in her mind, and somehow didn't seem to go

'I hate you! I wish you were never my mama!' yelled kagome, when she was 5, and ran up to her room, and saw he mother hurt

"No Mama! I'm sorry!" she cried but slowly everything faded and she was no where, nothing was around her but a single tree, the goshibonku tree and everything else was dark ...

MIROKU'S DREAM

WHAM

"Ow! That hurt!" he stood up

"You guys? Where are you? Are you still mad about the wind tunnel thing? Come on I said it was an accident!" he yelled, but his voice only echoed

Suddenly his prayer beads burst open and broke, and it wasn't working as before!

"AHHHHHH!" he yelled as the wind tunnel pulled him in

"HELP ME! NO!" he shouted trying to stop the wind tunnel, and slowly his new friends came

"There you are! Help!" he yelled at them, but one by one they to got sucked in and they al screamed

"NOOOO!" yelled Miroku, as he was the last to get pulled in

SANGO"S DREAM

WHAM

"Ow! God!" she shouted

"Umm... you guys? Are you there? Heeellooo!" she shouted but no one answered but an echo

Slowly, her head was filled with visions, of dying, her brother was older now, on the floor, blood on his mouth and dying, her mother and father were there, a man in an white bamboo suit was just laughing, just laughing, enjoying what he saw and left Sango there to suffer all alone, no where

WOW! I personally liked that chapter, very creative heh? Review of what you think about the dreams


	8. Skirt boy

Thankies for the reviews!!!! So there shall be more!

"Lalala! Lalala!" kagome sang as they went through the tall grass

'I still do not understand why she is so happy all the time!' thought inuyasha, watching kagome skip

"So Sango, is it?" said Miroku in awe

"Uhh...yeah" said Sango, inching away from Miroku as she did so

"I'm bored!" yelled inuyasha

"Well we can always sin-

"NOOOO MOORE SIINGIING!" they all yelled

Suddenly a blur came fast around them and stopped behind kagome, kagome turned to look back but she saw no one

"Is anyone there?" Miroku yelled having a tight grip of his prayer beads, which inuyasha pulled his hand away from

"You are not using that again!" Yelled inuyasha, in Miroku's face

Then the blur stopped in front of inuyasha's face

"I'm Kouga! Future leader of the wolf tribe" yelled the blur

"God for you, now leave us alone before we get sick of watching you and throw up on you as your running!" yelled Sango, Her face turning green

Kouga finally came to a stop in front of kagome, and Kagome looked at him, Brown headband, ponytail, black hair, pointed ears, furry armor, and what is this?

"You're wearing a skirt?" yelled kagome, and inched back from Kouga

Inuyasha quickly ran in front of kagome and in front of the boy, or was he?

"Quit scaring my friend! Go away!" he shouted, wow, he had actually stood up for himself! "Skirt boy!"

"It's not a skirt!" he shouted

"Then what is it?" teased Sango

"It's...a...I don't know" Kouga thought

"So it's settled, it's a skirt!" shouted Miroku

"NO!" yelled Kouga

Then inuyasha got an evil look on his face,

"Kagome, Sango, can you come here for a second?" said inuyasha, innocently

"Sure" they both said and they huddled together,

Whisper, whisper, whisper

"Hey you guys do you want to eat something?" Said Sango

"Okay" said Miroku

"Why not?" 'It will get off the topic about the skirt thing, anyways' Thought Kouga

Kagome got a bag out of her backpack full of colorful treats and gave them each ten

"You better eat them all at one time or it won't taste as good!" faked inuyasha, having the most wide smile ever

"Ooooookay" said Kouga and Miroku; they both put it in there mouths

Kagome glared evilly "1...2...3!'

They twitched, there faces turned red, and...

"AHHHHHHH!" They both yelled "SOOOOOUR!!"

Kagome, Sango and inuyasha, and Kilala all fell to the floor laughing

"HAHAHA! SKIRT BOY IS RUNNING, WITH A SKIRT!" laughed inuyasha

Miroku spat out all of them and shouted "EVIL!"

Short chapter, I know but come on! I'm tired! Review please!


	9. A day of nothing but Chaos

PPL!! The reviews r incredible! (Cries) thank u!

So we come back to the characters to were we have left them...kind of

"So where are we going?" asked Kouga

"I don't know, ask Sango" Said Inuyasha

"Oi! Sango! Where are we going!" yelled Kouga to the back of the group where Sango was walking

"Dunno! Ask Miroku" She yelled back

"GAH!! Fine!" He sighed and looked in front of him and knocked on Miroku's head "Oi, Monk, Where are we going!" He yelled in his ear and pulled his small ponytail "I don't Know ow! I'm just following Kagome!"

"KAGOME!!!" Kouga shouted, tired of asking everyone

"Yes?" said Kagome, annoyed and angry, looking very dangerous at Kouga

Kouga looked at Kagome's face "Umm... never mind!"

Then some light bug thingy's came over their heads

"Are those birds, or bugs?" asked Inuyasha

"Their spirit holders!" yelled Miroku

"So they hold dead spirits?" shrieked kagome and hid behind Inuyasha

"Don't worry Kagome! I'll protect you!" shouted Kouga and jumped up trying to hit one of the spirit holders

"Gah! Ugh!" he puffed as he jumped up and down

"Feh!" said inuyasha and crossed his arms "Some sort of protection that is!"

"Hey you couldn't get them either! Dog-breath!" Shouted Kouga in his face

"Oh yeah? Watch!" Inuyasha yelled back and started jumping

"You guys are the worst! I could catch one easy!" said Miroku

"Oh yeah? Let's see you try!" Both inuyasha, and Kouga yelled

Miroku looked at them and smiled "No I'll just stay here with Sango!" he ran to Sango and looked at her

"Umm... no! Go away" she ran away from him, and Miroku just chased her "Come back Sango!"

"AHHHHH HELP!" Sango yelled to kagome

Kagome sighed and shook her head "Miroku! Stop that!" and she started to chase after Miroku, who was chasing Sango, Who was screaming and running

And beside the Chaos were Koga and Inuyasha, Trying to catch the spirit holders and calling each other names

Koga called Inuyasha 'dog turd, dog breath, mutt'

While Inuyasha called him 'Wimpy wolf' and random names like 'stupid, idiot, looser'

A young girl with straight black hair and a red and white kimono surrounded by the spirit holders walked up and looked at them all "AH-HEM!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the girl,

"I'm Kikyo," she said

"Who cares? Were busy here!" yelled Kouga, pointing to the spirit holders

"GAH!" yelled Kikyo and just walked away with a 'humph!'

And everyone continued

When Kikyo left so did the spirit holders, and Inuyasha looked up to a leaf high on a branch

"Bet you can't get the leaf without climbing the tree!" Yelled inuyasha

"Watch me!" Kouga jumped up and down

Inuyasha looked at him and slowly limbed the tree and got the leaf "AHA! I win!" he shouted

"But you said-

"I said 'I bet YOU can't get it without climbing' not me!" yelled inuyasha feeling good]

"OOOOH YOU MUTT!" Shouted Kouga and started to chase after Inuyasha

Some ppl may ask why They didn't let Kikyo join, well, I do not LIKE Kikyo in the gang, but she will be back later in the story, REVIEW


	10. Back but not done

HELLO! Well, this someone reviewed me and asked me like a whole bunch of things, her user name was like, angel something, but yes my plan is SOMETHING like that, and actually very much like that, but ya you know, here's the chapter

AND PPL! AFTER THIS CHAPPIEE, THINGS GET SIRIOUS

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kouga were just walking along a small, thin path, no worries,life is great, right?

Kagome though, didn't feel very good, she missed her family, her brother, mother, grandpa! And her lazy cat buyo.

Inuyasha had become stronger during the long year with his friends, and they were all eight years old now, and somehow survived everything that came in there path, demons, spirits, and Kikyo had come a few times, but no one really cared

Miroku had used his wind tunnel a few times, and learned how to control it better now, and had gotten an interest in Sango, but was always serious about battle

Kouga was even faster, having jewel shards in his legs helped, and he always tried to impress kagome by trying to beat up Inuyasha, but in the end, Inuyasha always won

Walking along, saying nothing for the past 3 hours, just walking until Kagome had a huge tear coming down her cheek and fell to the ground, crying

Inuyasha could not stand tears, he had never seen kagome cry before "Kagome what's wrong?" he panicked

"I miss my family! My brother! My mama! My grandfather! My lazy fat cat buyo!" she wailed on the floor, and Sango came over and patted her on the shoulder

"It's okay Kagome," said Sango, they all heard how Kagome fell through the well, and how she got lost, but they had been searching for a year now, and had never have found it

"We'll find the well kagome, I promise" comforted Inuyasha

"HEY! I'm going to find it for her and go down the well with her!" said Kouga, throughout the years; he had just gotten more and more annoying

Inuyasha simply punched him and he fell to the ground unconscious "Stupid wolf" he mumbled

Then a rustling sound came from the bushes and everybody looked, and again it rustled

Suddenly a boy came out, a 11 year old boy demon, to be exact (guess who?)

He had silver hair to his waist with pointed ears, purple streaks across his cheeks with amber eyes and to top it off, claws, but the thing you could mostly notice about this boy was that he had absolutely no emotion whatsoever, and the fact that there was an 2 year old beside him wearing a purple white floral kimono, smiling

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted

The boy looked slowly to inuyasha, and to everyone else beside him

"I couldn't think you would stoop this low to be with four humans, little brother" Sesshomaru sighed

"Hey I'm a demon, freak show!" yelled Kouga

"They're my friends!" yelled inuyasha

"Even worse, having mere humans for a friend, you have learned nothing from father, have you?" said the boy looking at the little girl beside him, with the orange kimono and picked her up and put her safely in the bushes, she just giggled and Sesshomaru whispered something that no one could here into the little girl's ear

"Do not get in my way, I will come back for you later" he whispered he would not forgive himself if the girl got hurt, Sesshomaru had saved her from a battle, for some reason when he was looking at her when she saw her father die, it reminded him of himself, and the little girl looked in his eyes and nodded her head and got comfortable in the bushes

Sesshomaru looked back at the group and looked at Inuyasha "Inuyasha, you have made a disgrace to our family's name, so now, for once and for all you must die to bring the reputation of the lords of the western lands back to as strong as ever, not to be known of having a pathetic half breed in the family"

Inuyasha was fed up with his older brother; he had never liked inuyasha before, and had no way of ever liking him now

"Kagome and everyone get back, this might get ugly" said inuyasha and pushed kagome back, he didn't know what he'd do if his first ever friend got hurt

"Good, Now then, after I kill you I can kill everyone else in your little gang" said Sesshomaru, looking first at kagome

Kagome stood there shocked, 'I have to help inuyasha now!' she thought, but how could she do that?

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" inuyasha yelled, and clawed his hands at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru gracefully jumped away

The fight was on, everyone was watching, you would expect Kouga to jump in and take the pride of killing Sesshomaru himself, but he just stood there open-mouth looking at the battle

"Do something!" yelled Kagome to Kouga, but Kouga didn't even move 'Inuyasha has a right to call him a wimpy wolf for all this time' thought kagome

Suddenly things became more dangerous when a Sesshomaru came to hurt kagome after he had kicked inuyasha down on the floor,

But inuyasha quickly punched his half brother in the jaw and he fell down

"RUN KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled

Kagome opened her mouth to decline but something in inuyasha's eyes told her it was better if she ran. Now.

Kagome ran, she ran into the forest as fast as she could, crying, but the tears were only blurring her vision, she tried to wipe to tears away with her hand, but more and more tears came, and even more found there way down her cheek

Then she stopped and looked in front of her

She couldn't believe it! There it was, what she had been looking for her whole life

"The well" she said under her breath, then she heard footsteps around her and turned around to look, no one was there

She turned her attentions back to the well, and thought

'If I go down now, it would be betraying inuyasha! But I'll come back as soon as I get some bandages, an maybe even some more food' she thought

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, causing a lot of tears to fall down, and jumped down into the well and didn't open her eyes until she felt the ground, she looked around

She was home! But suddenly heard crying behind her

She looked behind her to see the little girl that Sesshomaru was protecting "You followed me didn't you?" Said kagome smiling

The little girl just nodded her head and burst into more tears

"Don't worry you can come with me!" said Kagome and picked up the little girl, having practice before of hen she had to hold Souta when her mother was busy

"O-okay, really?" said the little girl

"Yes, absolutely," Said kagome, and the little girl smiled, making kagome feel better

"What's your name?" asked kagome

"Rin" said the little girl

"I'm Kagome, Rin!" she said and put her down and got out off the well and looked down again

"Give me your hand Rin!" she shouted

Rin put her small hand up and got on her tips of her toes and kagome got her hand and brought her up

She looked around and saw her house and started to run, while holding Rin's hand, which was also running with her

Kagome finally got there, out of breath, and got in a window, to see no one was home, Rin sat on the couch

"I'll be right back, Rin!" said Kagome, and ran to her room, and opened the door

Everything was like before, like no one had touched anything, her bed was still like the way she had gotten out of it a year ago, and her room was still clean, but with her closet door still open

She quickly got another backpack and filled it half way with clothes and got some bandages from her bathroom, and some food.

She came downstairs and grabbed two apples from the kitchen and went to the living room and gave one to Rin,

She looked at Rin as she ate the apple, her face was a bit dirty, and her hair messed up, kagome went and got a wet cloth from her kitchen and wiped Rin's face with it and got out her brush from her bag and slowly brushed Rin's hair

"Ready?" asked kagome looking at Rin's done apple

"Yes"-said Rin, smiling wide

Kagome took Rin's hand in hers and left out the door to the well

Kagome gasped

The well wasn't there anymore; she walked to the place the well had once been, to see nothing but stones, she cried silently and went back to Rin

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" asked a sad looking Rin

"The well, it's gone, we can't go back" said Kagome, feeling like she shouldn't have came back in the first place

"Oh" said Rin, quietly and kagome picked her up

They both headed back to the Higurashi shrine, to see Kagome's mother, looking at her with a bag full of groceries on one arm, and souta in the other.

"K-Kagome? Is hat really you?" shook her mother and put the bag of groceries down and gave Souta to her grandfather who was in a state of shock

"Yes mama, it's me!" said Kagome happy to see her mother again, and forgetting about the well

Her mother ran to her and hugged her tight and started to cry "My baby!" she shouted

Kagome would never really forget about the well though, she will always look there, every day, to see if it comes back, everything was going to be alright, but it wasn't over

IT"S NOT OVER! MORE TO COME! REVIEW


	11. To feudal!

HEY LOOK THERE"S MORE! So don't stop reading!!!

Kagome woke up to a smell of sausages and eggs

She turned her head to the bed only a meter away from hers and looked at Rin, It was that time of the day today, and it was 6:30, the time she always woke up everyday to check on the well, ever since she was eight

She sat up and stretched her arms, she was fifteen, ever since yesterday that is

She slowly rubbed her eyelids and petted her lazy cat and got up to get ready

20 minutes later, she was dressed and ready to go out and check, she got out her bag out of her closet, every morning she would, just incase the well was back

She headed outside to the cool morning breeze and headed to the well house 'all these years and the well hasn't come back! I might as well give up' she tilted her head to the side 'but just today I'll check, to make sure'

She walked along the path, and headed to the well house and gasped

"IT"S BACK!" she shouted and ran to her house and up the stairs, and her mother woke up

"Honey, what's wrong!" Said her mother, she already knew about everything that had happened, and that she went to check the well house everyday, but today was different

Kagome stopped and went in her mother's room "It's back mama! It's back! I have to go back but I will visit every month!" she ran to her room and opened the door to see Rin still sleeping, 'That 9 year old!' she thought, but it was good that both Souta and Rin were the same age

She shook Rin again and again until she woke up

"Okay I'm awake!" she said

"It's there again! It's there! We can go back!" Kagome yelled

Rin was shocked but quickly went to go get ready, and with no trouble she was ready to leave

They both ran out of the house and jumped down the well, without realizing what had happened in that second they quickly got out of the well and looked out

"It hasn't changed a bit," said Kagome smiling

Rin, didn't really remember much, but she knew this _was_ her real home

Kagome looked around and breathed in the scent of the forest and walked a bit, followed by Rin

Kagome automatically stopped when she saw something unbelievable,

"I-Inuyasha?" she croaked out

There he was, wrapped by roots around a tree, and arrow in his heart

Kagome was crying now and came close to inuyasha....

She looked at him, remembering the good times

FLASHBACK

"W-what do you want?" said inuyasha

"I just got lost and I saw you and wanted to know if you were okay!" yelled a small kagome

FLASHBACK

"Wimpy wolf!" yelled inuyasha in Kouga's face

"What did you call me dog-breath?" yelled Kouga back

END OF FLASH BACK

Kagome looked at inuyasha and took the arrow out,

Slowly, inuyasha's eyes awoke and he looked down "K-kagome?" he echoed

Kagome's eyes shone up "YOUR ALIVE!"

Well more to come about Rin! Review!


	12. Sesshomaru

Thanks to all the reviews! And soon enough I'll continue remember me? Just because of the reviews saying it wasn't fair, so just here, the next chapter

DEEDEE: calm down! Breathe....okay, now im continuing, so breathe

"K-Kagome?" he croaked

"Inuyasha! Your alive!" shouted kagome

Then the roots surrounding him, automatically let go of inuyasha

"WOW" inuyasha fell on his face

Kagome came beside him and inuyasha looked up

"Why didn't you come back? Why did you leave me?" he suddenly asked, his face growing with anger

"The well, it was gone after I came out of it, and I always came to see if it would come back, Im sorry" kagome almost started to cry

"No kagome! Don't cry! It's okay, at least your back now" Inuyasha's face softened

"Ah-hem!" Rin cleared her throat to say 'I'm still here"

"Huh? What is she doing here?" asked inuyasha

"She followed me 7 years ago," said Kagome

She looked at inuyasha, he had grown too "Inuyasha, why were you on this tree?"

Inuyasha scrunched his face trying to remember

"Well remember that girl, what's her name, oh Kikyo, she hated it that all the time she would come to us and we would just ignore her, so one day she just came in for battle, with this guy behind her, In a bamboo suit" inuyasha paused and looked at the sky "WE were in battle, with Sango and Miroku and Kilala, Kouga left Because that idiot said he couldn't stand me,"

"And..." said kagome

"And while we were in battle with them, Kikyo got an arrow and she shot me, I don't know what happened to everyone else though,"

"Where is everyone else? Are they all right?" said kagome

"AH-HEM!" said Rin louder, "Excuse me but aren't you going to take me to my parents" asked Rin, in her black jeans with a blue tank top saying 'whatever!'

"You don't remember? Said Kagome quietly

"What?" asked Rin

"Your parents died, remember?" said Kagome looking at Rin like she was about to cry

"Oh" said Rin quietly

"But we'll have to take you back to your master, Sesshomaru" said Kagome getting up, followed by inuyasha

"Sess-sho-ma-ru?" Said Rin trying to remember

"Feh, it's not like he would take her back anyways, his heart is as cold as ice" Said inuyasha crossing his arms

"He will, believe me!" said Kagome, so sure of herself

"Okay then, let's go," said inuyasha, and kagome and Rin got on his back and soon left fast

After a while, Rin was getting tiered "Come on! Are we there yet?" she complained, getting cold from the wind hitting her face as inuyasha ran

"Almost! Quit whining!" He yelled back to her,

"INUYASHA WATCH-

BAM

Inuyasha just hit a tree right in front of him and Kagome and Rin fell backwards

"Owww....

"Oh..." said Kagome, making a face "That gotta hurt" she shook her head

But soon enough, they were on the track again, and this time got there faster

"Were here, and I know that Sesshomaru knows were near, we'll just wait" said inuyasha

CASTLE

Sesshomaru sniffed the air in his living room and quickly got up, he recognized the smells.... Inuyasha...Kagome.... And.... No it couldn't

Sesshomaru quickly ran out his castle and ran to were the smell was,

BACK WITH INUYASHA

Rin looked down, and remembered the years with kagome, Her birthdays, her friends, Souta stealing her Barbie's when she was only 5, good times, and Mrs. Higurashi treated her as her own child, she helped her with her problems at school, kagome helped her with math, and souta was her 24-7 playmate

Then Rin looked up at Kagome, standing beside inuyasha, waiting for this, Se-ssho-ma-ru, She took a breath, and a tear ran down her cheek and broke the silence "I don't want to go" she squeaked, and blurted out crying

Kagome looked at her and hugged her tightly "Sesshomaru saved you from being killed from the battle, he cares about you... I think" she said, unsure

But the ending just made Rin cry louder

"Oh suck it up! " said Inuyasha slapping himself on the forehead

"He does care, Rin" said Kagome A bit more sure, and wiped Rin's tears away with a finger

Inuyasha's ears shot at his left and turned quickly while getting out his tetsaiga

The bushes leafs ruffled, and stopped for an awkward silence...

Suddenly, Sesshomaru jumped from the bushes, having heard everything

Complete silence, while Sesshomaru looked Rin up and down at looked at her in the eyes and spoke

"Rin, you foolish child, running away from safety and coming back so long after" he said firmly, his eyes still upon hers

Rin took a step back in kagome's arms and looked scared

"Come, we go" he said grabbing her wrist

Rin struggled to get out of his grip "Let go! I will not come!" she yelled

"Rin, it's okay" said Kagome, sweetly

Rin looked at kagome's smile, she was not afraid, she somehow trusted this demon, kagome had always been right and protected her from everything bad, and she was telling her it was okay, she believed her

Rin looked back at Sesshomaru and her look softened, she took a step towards the demon, not afraid

"Good, we will go now" he said coolly and in a blink of an eye they were gone

"Your welcome" said inuyasha, bitterly

Okay! Review! I need ten reviews to continue writing! Cuz I got a life you now!


	13. Guess whoooo

LOL!!!! I'm BAAAAAAACK MHUAH HA HA HA HA so heres the next chapter, sorry it took so long to update

Inuyasha looked at the empty space in front of him and sighed

"Let's go look for Sango and Miroku!" shouted kagome

"Okay, where do we go?" asked inuyasha, looking at the woods around him

"Umm... It'll come naturally," said kagome, unsure

"Okay... Let's start looking... that way" said inuyasha, and pointed in front of him

"Fair enough" said kagome nodding her head, and they left

They walked for hours and saw nothing but trees, bushes, afraid villages which they ignored, and more trees

"I'm tiered! Maybe we should take a break; I'll just get my bag and-

Kagome touched her shoulder expecting to find the straps of her yellow bag, but nothing was there

"Oh no inuyasha, I lost my backpack! Were gonna starve" Kagome shouted, kagome heard no answer, she turned around "Did you hear-

CRUNCH, CRUNCH

Inuyasha stopped and looked at kagome, lifting his face from the bowl of ready ramen he had found in her bag

"Inuyasha!" kagome yelled

"What, I'm hungry" said inuyasha, innocently

"You could have just asked me!" yelled kagome

"Well like I said, I was HUNGRY" shouted inuyasha

"GAH! Fine whatever, Hey don't finish it all!" yelled kagome, looking at inuyasha ive towards the bag for more

Kagome jumped on the bag and landed on her stomach

"HEY! MY RAMEN! GIVE ME THAT BAG!" inuyasha yelled

"Never! You already had like two whole bowls!" said Kagome, pointing at the empty bowls on the ground

Inuyasha took the bowls and threw them far away "Where's your proof"

"Inuyasha! God! You're so ignorant....

Yes folks, they fought, but while they fought, they didn't notice someone watching them

The little kitsune walked up beside them, looking at them fight, yell, and call each other names

"Uhh... Excuse Me," said the kitsune

"I can't believe you! It's only two bowls, we walked for hours, you expect me to get full?" yelled inuyasha

"Yes! Those where extra large bowls filled to the top! You should be on the ground groaning because of stomach ache by now!" Kagome shouted back, throwing her arms in the air

He sighed, looking up at the two yelling "EEEEEEXCUUUUUUUSE MEEEEEEE!"

Everyone was quiet, and looked at the small fox demon

"What do you want, runt? Can't you see were busy?" Yelled inuyasha

"Inuyasha! Can't you see he's small, he's probably lost" yelled kagome, and looked a the kitsune "What's your name?"

"I'm Shippou, hide me! That demon is going to eat me! Pease" Shippou ran behind kagome

"Stupid brat" mumbled Inuyasha

"He's only a half demon, and don't worry, he won't hurt you" said kagome, sure

"How are you so sure? I might just eat him now!" yelled inuyasha

"Inuyasha! You had enough ramen!" said kagome, grabbing her bag and putting Shippou on her shoulder

"What do you think your doing? Put he runt down, let him go find his way himself" said inuyasha grabbing the kitsune by the tail and letting him hang

"Meanie!" Yelled Shippou, trying to get back up

Inuyasha let out a growl at the kitsune

"AHHHH, HELP!" Yelled Shippou at kagome

"Inuyasha put him down or no ramen for you tonight!" Yelled kagome

"What! Gah!" Inuyasha thought for a second "Fine" he dropped Shippou

Kagome picked him up and put him on her shoulders "Let's go Shippou"

BORING CHAPTER I KNOW!!! More to come an it gets better, I promise, no doubts, BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW ME!!!!


	14. NOTE TO DEEDEE only for my reviewer deed...

Okay deedee, send me ur email address cuz I think since u like my stories so much, we can be like, I dunno, pen pals, so c'mon! Ill tell you about my upcoming stories


	15. THEEEEE EEEEEND

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEEDEE!!!!!! Heres your present from me

"Let's play a game! I know! Tag! Your it!" said Shippou and touched inuyasha's shoulder. And started to run, but before he did, inuyasha caught him and put a hand over the kitsune mouth

Inuyasha was tiered of the brat's screaming and whining, and playing, and running, and pulling on his ears

"Runt, If you make another sound, I'm GONNA RIP YOUR THROAT OUT" Inuyasha threatened

"Inuyasha! What did I say? You be nice to Shippou or no more ramen!" Yelled Kagome, a few feet in front of them

Shippou got free from Inuyasha's grip and ran to kagome

"Kagome! Help" he ran

"Oh stand up for yourself for once!" Inuyasha yelled

"AHHHHH" Shippou hid behind kagome

"GAH! Inuyasha, no ramen for you tonight!" kagome yelled

"What? This is all your fault brat!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippou

"What did I do?" said Shippou crying

"Oh Shippou! Don't cry" soothed kagome and held the kitsune up on her shoulders, leaving a surprised and angry inuyasha

"Ooooooooh! Don't cry Shippou! I love you!" Inuyasha mimicked kagome

"I heard that inuyasha!" Kagome shouted back

"Heard what? Huh? I didn't say anything" Complained inuyasha, and went in front off the two

Shippou shook his head "He's too tempered"

Inuyasha shot back in his face "I heard that you know! I'm not deaf!" he yelled

Kagome sighed and shook her head

Kagome suddenly felt a hug behind her "Can't... BREAAATHE" she said

"Huh?" said inuyasha looking back at the red kagome

"Kagome! Your back! I thought you were gone forever! I'm so glad your back!" said the person and she let go

Kagome looked back to see Sango, her best _girl _friend

"SANGO!" shouted kagome and hugged her, and let go

Sango went to inuyasha "Inuyasha! –

Inuyasha stepped back "I'm not into mushy stuff" he crossed his arms

"Umm... Yeah, it's great to see you to inuyasha" said Sango

"I'm Shippou!" yelled the kitsune and jumped on her left shoulder, since Kilala was on the right one

"Oh! Your probably looking for houshi-sama" said Sango, putting her hand up

"OOOOOH MIIIIIROOOOOOOOKUUUUU!" Sango yelled

A rustle came through the leaves, and Miroku appeared "Hey! Kagome! Inuyasha!" Miroku ran and shook their hands "Inuyasha, I haven't seen you in.... two months, well since Kikyo put you on the tree in the battle and all"

"Yeah, I've heard," said kagome

"Yeah, but you haven't heard the part about the sacred jewel" said inuyasha

"Huh? What? Tell me!" said Shippou, not getting any participation in the conversation

"Well, everyone sit down, it's gonna be long" said inuyasha, and they all sat down

"Well, you see, there's this jewel, called the shikon no tama, it can turn you stronger, to an full fledged demon, so we went to get it, and this battle went on, with Naraku, and Kikyo, she pinned me to the tree, you were the only one who could take me off, since you are a priestess"

"That was not a long story," said kagome

"Well! I tried! GOD!" yelled inuyasha

"ugh, so we have to find the jewel?" asked kagome

"Not exactly, you see kagome, the jewel shattered to pieces, so we have to find, all of them" said Sango nervously

Kagome rolled her eyes "Let's go then! What are we waiting for?" said kagome

"Yeah, let's go, glad to have you back kagome" said Sango

"Yeah, it's good to be back, somehow, I feel like I always belonged here"

THEEEEE EEEEND!!!! Gotta write remember me? Tomorrow! So you guys read that story! REVIEW!!!!

WAAAAAAIIIIIIT!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DEEEEEEEEDEEEEEEEEEEE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HOW OLD AR YOU? HOW OOOOLD ARE YOU? HOW OOOOLD, HOWWW OLD, HOW OLD ARE YOU?

ÄèëÄëê Ÿõü ÅõÄK!!! šÄÅÄ Më ŸõÅ³Å êMÄÄ¯Ä¾ !!!


End file.
